


A Proposal for Christmas

by angelaiswriting (carolinemoore)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinemoore/pseuds/angelaiswriting
Summary: Tony and Y/N are ready to spend yet another Christmas together, with the only exception that this time Tony has an important question to ask.





	A Proposal for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick, so this is not very well proofread yet, I'll do it as soon as I feel better. Hopefully there aren't many mistakes.

“FRIDAY, dim the lights.”

Tony smiled to himself as he walked towards the couch where she was sitting, cuddled up under the covers. Ever since she had proposed to spend the Christmas holidays in his chalet up in the Italian Alps three years ago, Tony Stark found himself unable to wait for this time of the year. And now that Christmas was just a few hours away, the same excitement of a kid in front of a room full of gifts buzzed through his veins.

“I made you hot chocolate,” he whispered, bending down from behind the couch to give her her mug. He pressed a kiss on the side of her neck and for a moment stood there like that, with his lips pressed against her warm skin.

She hummed in delight, took a sip of the sweet drink and almost choked on air at how hot it was. “God, you could’ve told me it was still this hot,” she complained when he chuckled in amusement.

“Thought you’d know…”

Y/N shook her head at the sight of his shoulder shrugging and waited for him to plop down next to her to lean her head on his shoulder. Her gaze wandered down to his hands and she smiled at the play of the light of the fireplace reflecting on and grazing his skin.

“Mr. Stark, you have an incoming call from Icicle.”

Tony heaved a sigh and Y/N laughed at the way his head fell back until it rested on the back of the couch. “Deny it, I’m on vacation.”

“Who the hell is ‘Icicle’?”

“Steve.” The man turned to look at her and smirked, the crackling fire reflecting in his playful eyes.

“You should start calling your friends by their name, you know? What are you, five?”

“Oh, c’mon,” he whined. “FRIDAY, change Y/N’s name from ‘Love’ to ‘Party Pooper’.”

“Oh, is that so?” she chuckled, downing another sip of her hot chocolate. “FRIDAY, add ‘Set Tony’s Lab On Fire’ to my to-do list as soon as we get back home.”

“With pleasure, Miss,” FRIDAY’s a-little-too-human voice answered from the ceiling.

Tony groaned. “Is this a plot against me?” He wrapped an arm around Y/N’s waist and dragged her closer.

She chuckled against the side of his neck when she tried kissing him and failed. “I’m just kidding. Are we spending this Christmas alone, too, or did you invite someone?” she asked, leaning against him to go back to staring outside the window. Snow had started to fall again at around seven in the morning and it was still going strong, with the wind occasionally pushing white clouds of snowflakes against the gigantic windows.

“I didn’t invite anyone, but people still decided to come.” He tried his best at sounding annoyed, but Y/N knew he was feeling far from that. A Christmas for two could be fun--and Tony _definitely_ knew how to have fun--but it also got boring at times. “The Parker boy is bringing his aunt with him; Clint and his family are the only ones who aren’t coming. The others will be here in a few hours.”

“So maybe that was Steve calling for a lift?”

“Nah.” He dragged out the syllable before sending a wink her way and drinking from his mug. “They are supersoldiers, they’ll figure out a way.”

“You are terrible, Tony.” She playfully smacked his chest with the back of her hand, but her attention was still on the snow falling outside.

The silence seemed to fall on them like the snowflakes outside and with the silent calmness of the late afternoon and the fire crackling in the fireplace, Y/N almost found herself lulled to sleep by Tony’s regular breathing rhythm.

“I was thinking about something.”

His voice came out hoarse and Tony had to clear his throat as he secured his arm better around her. She simply hummed in response, her eyes slowly falling shut as she fought against sleep--if her mug were to fall from her grasp and on the couch, spilling the rest of her chocolate on the white cotton covering it, Tony would have her skin turned into a carpet, she was sure of it.

“About the way FRIDAY called you.”

“What did it call me?” She moved her head better up his shoulder so that she could stare at the sight of his face.

“‘Miss’.”

“And what’s wrong with that? Isn’t that a respectful way to call someone?”

“Yeah… No, I mean…” He finished his drink and bent over to place his mug on the coffee table before doing the same with hers. “What I meant was… C’mon, you know I’m not good at all this relationship-talk shit.”

She frowned. “Are you… trying to ask me something?”

“C’mon, women are always too good at sensing this kind of thing…”

Y/N snorted before the sound turned into a breathless gasp. “Are you trying to ask me to marry you?”

Tony grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, you okay with that?”

She let out a laugh before she could even stop herself. “This is the less romantic proposal I’ve ever heard of, but I’ll think about it,” she jokingly concluded, because both knew what her answer was going to be.

 


End file.
